


The Odd

by Coerlyle of Lhovin (NibrasDerryth)



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M, Remilie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NibrasDerryth/pseuds/Coerlyle%20of%20Lhovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure enough, Eric had tried, but her heart wasn't available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd

A very odd guy waits  
For a very right notion  
His mind opens the gates  
For the inspiration

"Roses are red"  
He writes, opting for simple  
"Violets are blue"  
That would be romantically evil!

He stops, looking at the paper  
"Okay, what comes next?"  
He thinks, it has to make her  
Cry, and not because she is vexed

~~"Roses are red~~  
 ~~Violets are blue~~  
 ~~If you come with me to bed~~  
 ~~I will arouse you"~~

~~"Roses are red~~  
 ~~Violets are blue~~  
 ~~Let's go ahead~~  
 ~~I will make you come undo~~ "

This will never work out!  
He's no romantic!  
In his mind, there is a blackout  
And it was making him sick

"Roses are red  
Violet are blue  
Come with me to bed  
And I will make us glue"

Well, that was his best  
"She will have to understand"  
He thinks, leaving the rest  
For his God's hand

What he doesn't know  
Was that his girl's heart  
Has a love that only grow  
For a man lots more smart  
(And romantic)


End file.
